


Squeaky Clean

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point of dating a billionaire playboy if you can't have sex in the public baths at some snooty, exclusive club...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

Selina had to admit - there were some things she could  _definitely_  get used to when she began dating a billionaire. She had always lived life on the edge, and sometimes nothing felt better than cracking that illusive safe at the end of a laser web. But sipping exquisite wines and wearing huggable ballroom gowns were a close second. Stores that she often visited after hours couldn’t wait to usher her inside, offering her fancy espressos while showing her merchandise.

The life of culture, she mused, as she relaxed into a steaming hot bath at yet _another_ exclusive club. Not Bruce’s ‘cup of tea’ he claimed, but Selina couldn’t help herself. It all seemed just so very cultured to have the authentic Roman Bath experience, with palm fronds in the all the corners and detailed mosaics on the walls. Besides - the Romans were one civilization away from the cat-worshipping Egyptians as far as she was concerned.

“Would that be my champaign?” she asked cheekily as a heard someone approach, lifting her long leg out of the water and wiggling her toes playfully. She had often thought the life of a cat burglar was the path for her, but it really  _was_  easy to slip into the lap of luxury.  
“Just set it on the table thee, thank you.” 

She almost jumped forward in the water when a pair of wide hands pressed against her wet shoulder blades. Fingers curved over before worn thumbs stroked up and down her spine.

“Me- _ow_ ,” she hummed.   
“Flattered, dear, but i didn’t  _order_  a massage…”

Teeth nipped at her earlobe, making her knees bend and her toes curl under the steamy water.

“I have trouble with looking and not touching,” she heard Bruce murmur into her ear, bringing a playful grin to her lips. His hands moved lower, under the water, rubbing slowly against her back and leaving her almost purring.

“Bruce,” she warned, the back of her hair growing wet as she tilted her head backwards.  
“You  _know_  what massages do to me…”

“Refresh my memory.” His thumbs rubbed up, slow and hard. He had no intention of stopping, kneeling down behind her at the edge of her marble bath. Selina could’ve smacked him - if it wasn’t all so  _very_  erotic. The atmosphere of oil lamps, palms and paintings, the hot water relaxing her muscles while those skilled hands made her stomach do flips. And all the time, they  _were_  still in public - even if they had a quiet little corner, all that separated them was a modest screen.

“You’re getting me all tingly,” she pouted, turning her head to pout at him. Her pearly teeth sunk into her lip, her hands slowly tracing along the folds of her sex. Even with the steam, it wasn’t hard to see she was getting aroused - her legs coming up beneath her, her arm making slow ripples as it moved back and forth.

“I know.” Bruce kissed her neck, slowly moving towards her wet shoulder. He bit down without warning - slow and firm and enough to make her gasp.  
“You taste  _good_  when you’re tingly, Selina.” 

Her lips parted into an ‘oh’ as she pushed her fingers inside herself. God  _damnit_ , she was wet and hot and the bastard was still rubbing her back slow and steadily.

“Get the  **fuck**  in here,” she hissed, her fingers rubbing circles across her aching clit.   
“ _Now_.”

She didn’t wait for a proper answer, either. The moment his hands left her back she spun in the water, finding Bruce wearing just one of the Baths’ towels around his waist. ‘ _Not for long_ ,’ she thought, grabbing hold of it and yanking it off. He chuckled and smiled flirtatiously as he stepped into the bath, but Selina wasn’t having any of it. She was relaxing and he came along and turned her on, in an exclusive public bath house.

She wanted to fuck, damnit. And she didn’t wait for Bruce to sink all the way into the water before she curled a fist around his prick - hot and heavy and easy to pump in her smaller hand.

“Selina,” he groaned, settling into the bottom of the basin. She was upon him in an instant - long, toned legs sliding over his. She kept her hand on him, thumb pressing against the thick, blunt head while she touched herself.

“Mine,” she purred, her fist tightening and giving Bruce a slow, firm stroke, watching his eyes screw shut as he hissed out a moan. It was enough to make her breasts heave out of the water - she needed air in her lungs and cold water down her throat. She needed those hands back on her hips and in her wet hair and dear _fuck_  did she need that cock inside her silky little pussy already.

“You sure you want to play here?” he murmured, voice low and rough from arousal. Even as he asked, she could feel that thick tip pressing between the lips of her core, teasing her, making her toes curl up and her breath shake.

“It’s the  _Roman baths_ ,” she reminded him, teeth sinking into her lip and grinning mischievously at him.  
“What could be more authentic?”

She gasped and buried her head into his shoulder, muffling her breathy sigh of relief as he thrust, thick and hard and hot and  _hers_ , filling her up deliciously.

“Think we can be quiet?” he rasped into her throat, settling inside her. Selina just nodded, licking her lips and rolling her hips slowly against his.

“Only if you hurry up and  _start_ ,” she grinned, emerald eyes flashing with arousal and excitement. Selina muffled a squeak of surprise as Bruce  _did_  move, burying himself into her, rocking against her core and steadily towards an overdue orgasm. 

She really could get used to the finer things in life, she thought, letting the Roman murals blur in the steam.


End file.
